CHT 1
|language = Hoprovratian|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = Choprovraska Televizija (1958-1971) TV 1 (1971-1989) Choprovraska 1 (2000-2004) CHT Kanal 1 (2004-2006)|sister_channel(s) = CHT 2 CHT 3 CHT 4 CHT 5 CHT News 24 CHT Sports CHT Femm CHT Smash CHT YoYo CHT Kino CHT Premium CHT History CHT Škola CHT i|website = www.cht.ho/cht1}}CHT 1 is Hoprovratian television network owned by Choprovraska Televizija. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, sports, series, movies, documentaries, culture and children's programmings. History CHT 1 was launched on 1st February 1959 as Choprovraska Televizija. Launch of the broadcast for news, entertainment and sports. On 13th March 1971, Choprovraska Televizija is renamed TV 1 and broadcasts in full color programmings (along with TV 2's launch). On 17th October 1979, TV 1 was rebranded as part of Choprovraska Televizija's rebranding effort. On 1st August 1989, TV 1 is renamed CHT 1 as part of Choprovraska Televizija's rebranding effort. On 27th October 1997, CHT 1 was rebranded and the new logo have three letters inside the three outlined squares. On 7th August 1999, CHT 1 switched to 16:9 image format during movies. On 17th September 2000, CHT 1 is renamed Choprovraska 1 and the programmings on Autumn. On 25th October 2004, Choprovraska 1 is renamed CHT Kanal 1 as part of Choprovraska Televizija's digital effort. On 15th May 2006, CHT Kanal 1 is renamed again CHT 1 along with CHT's channels. On 1st March 2010, CHT 1 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed as part of Choprovraska Televizija's rebranding effort. On 13th July 2012, CHT 1 '''stopped the 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and launched in high-defintion version. On 12th June 2013, '''CHT 1 was rebranded and the new logo's color turqoise into orange. On 1st February 2015, CHT 1 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed as part of Choprovraska Televizija's rebranding. Programmings * Novini * Novini Svet * Novini Kultura * Sport * Tema dena * RadioDen * Folkmusic * Folkmusic Deti * Eurovision Song Contest * Vijna i mir * Do usput * Doberogo ranku, Choprovrasko! * Deti Z * Shemi: Korupcija i detalijach * Istraga Info * Naši novaci * Kniga CH * Choprovraska na Smak * Kulturni plakat zdrave osobe * Choprovraski lifehack * Prema večeri Sudbina * Pogoda * Perva šlapta * CHT v seli * Soba v Spremištu * Deklasifikacena skazka * Teško razgovor * Svetlo * Tko jest domi gospodar? * Večerne Show * #@)₴?$0 * Jak divitisija kino Logos Choprovraska Televizija (1959-1979).png|First logo (1959 to 1971) TV 1 (1971-1979).png|Second logo (1971 to 1979) TV 1 (1979-1989).png|Third logo (1979 to 1989) CHT 1 (1989-1997).png|Fourth logo (1989 to 1997) CHT 1 (1997-2000).png|Fifth logo (1997 to 2000) Choprovraska 1 (2000-2004).png|Sixth logo (2000 to 2004) CHT Kanal 1 (2004-2006).png|Seventh logo (2004 to 2006) CHT 1 (2006-2010).png|Eighth logo (2006 to 2010) CHT 1 (2010-2013).png|Ninth logo (2010 to 2013) CHT 1 HD (2012-2013).png|HD logo (2012 to 2013) CHT 1 (2013-2015).png|Tenth logo (2013 to 2015) CHT 1 HD (2013-2015).png|HD logo (2013 to 2015) CHT 1 (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015 to present) CHT 1 HD (2015-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015 to present) External links Category:Choprovraska Televizija Category:Launched in 1959 Category:Television channels in Hoprovratia Category:Hoprovratia Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Hoprovratian-language television channels